


双飞组·琴瑟和鸣·片段一

by ashfish



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/F, Futanari, Pharmercy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashfish/pseuds/ashfish
Summary: 小黄歌点梗 or nah最早发在lofter，来这存个档。





	双飞组·琴瑟和鸣·片段一

安吉拉在进家门前就完全软在法芮尔的怀里了，还不自知地一边笑一边试着掰过法芮尔的头吻她。中尉不得不单手扶稳她的腰肢，从混乱的浅吻中保持理智，摸索出钥匙开门。

随着大门嘭一声合上，法芮尔扔下手边杂七杂八的礼品袋，喘着粗气用力托起安吉拉，把她压在门上就是一通热吻。

“……明知今天是发情期……你还敢出门逛街？嗯？”法芮尔轻咬了一下天使可爱的唇瓣，有点生气。

“唔……疼……只是觉得有你在的话不会出事的……对不起嘛……”安吉拉委屈地伸出舌头舔了舔被咬的地方，结果对方却用舌尖缠上来，又来了一记深吻。

“你每次到发情期的时候都这么怯生生的，总让人想狠狠地欺负你……”法芮尔用拇指轻轻抚过安吉拉被磨得有些发红的唇，声音低哑，眼里酝酿着更猛烈的飓风。

“那还等什么呢……你知道我喜欢什么的，法芮尔……”安吉拉腿弯稍微发力就卡住了中尉的腰，也使两人贴得更近了。她轻轻向前顶了顶腰，隔着衣裤撩拨了一下法芮尔腿间发硬的小家伙。

中尉轻哼一声，没有中招。“宝贝儿，别急……好东西要留到最后享用……”她将安吉拉放下来，解开天使腰间的环扣，蹲下身帮忙把那条包臀小黑裙脱掉，却在看见天使小内裤的时候笑了起来。

安吉拉捂住那条蓝底的小鸡仔内裤羞红了脸，“……不……不许笑……明明这么可爱！”

“我知道~我知道~我也很喜欢~”法芮尔嘴角止不住地翘起来，她摸上天使瘦瘦的胯骨捏住内裤边缘，准备脱下，“不过还是让我这只真正的鸡仔过来打个招呼吧。”

随着几丝依依不舍的粘液被扯断，安吉拉的下身彻底暴露在空气中。她本能地想合拢双腿，却被法芮尔伸手制止了。

“安吉……不用藏着……这里很美……”中尉扶稳天使微微颤抖的腿根，探头吻了上去。微凉的寒气猛然被温热的唇舌替代，安吉拉一时舒爽得腰都软了。

那灵巧的小蛇先是绕着花丛外转了好几圈，这才缓慢地盘旋而入，拨开层层花瓣缠上了最深处的心蕊，再也没松开。

“哈啊……啊……法……法芮尔……你……别……啊……”安吉拉下意识地揪住了身下人束发的金饰，咬紧唇瓣想压抑那些羞人的吟哦，却仍是徒劳无功。

“安吉……喜欢我这样舔吗……”

“呜嗯……讨厌……你听……听不出来吗……哈啊……”

“……那快到的时候别躲喔，我全都会帮你舔干净的……”

法芮尔不再言语，转而用手覆在天使修剪得整整齐齐的浅浅的一层淡金色耻毛上，拇指稍微用力往上划拨，再次找到了藏在肉瓣里的小豆子。她用舌尖轻轻戳了几下后，就换上更灵活的拇指按上去左右拨弄，如她所料，传到耳边的呻吟更急促了。

作为神经末梢最多的器官之一，小豆子在某种程度上就是为了快活而存在的。但安吉拉没想到那地方竟如此敏感，能感知到中尉拇指上的细小伤疤，每一次拨弄都是平滑和粗糙的触感交替刺激。她甚至能感觉出那是中尉某次被破损机甲划伤的右手拇指。伤疤有半个指节宽，位置在……

“……啊！法芮尔……别伸进去……”

思绪瞬间被突兀的异物感打断，法芮尔已经用舌头顶弄开层层褶皱，灵巧地钻了进去，开始模仿抽插的动作前后缓慢伸缩。

不同于精干的指节，更不同于粗长的硬烫，原本柔软至极的造物竟爆发出如水一般至柔却至坚的力量，缓慢抚过内里的每一寸嫩肉，将她带上了欲望的云霄。

过了好一会儿，安吉拉才从高潮的极致快乐中缓过神来，听见了细微却羞人的啧啧的舔舐声，她涨红了脸。

“宝贝儿……你下面全是水……不过我都弄干净了~”中尉抹抹嘴站起来，还一脸意犹未尽地舔了舔唇，结果不出意料地在胸口上挨了天使一拳。

“……法芮尔！你这只色鸡！干嘛要说出来！”

“疼……别害羞嘛安吉……正餐都还没上呢……把我打伤了你等下的性福怎么办？”虽说天使羞愤的小拳拳对中尉来说跟挠痒痒没啥区别，但法芮尔还是装出委屈唧唧的样子捂住胸口。

“是吗？那正好。”天使不满地嘟起嘴，作势要将滑落在脚踝的内裤穿上，“我就进房自己解决了，反正电动的玩意儿比你的家伙持久得多。”

“我错了我错了……”法芮尔一秒认怂，上前把天使打横抱了起来，“就算没震动棒持久，至少我的小家伙还是很暖和的嘛！”

“呀！讨厌！放我下来……”身体突然失重让安吉拉吓了一跳，她生气地拍打了几下中尉的肩膀，却很快失了手劲儿，连骂人都变得细声细气的。

“……呜……不要随便释放信息素啊混蛋……都……都没力气了……”

“乖，就一点点，你不是一直很喜欢吗？”信息素的量法芮尔把握得很好，既有些撩拨的感觉，又不至于太有逼迫感，就跟战斗时控油是一个道理。

安吉拉感觉中尉要抱着自己往房里走，迷迷糊糊记起来床单昨天才换上新的，赶忙挣扎了一下引起法芮尔的注意。

“别……别去房里……不然新床单又要报废了……”

“你刚才不是还想自己回房里吗？”

“……笨蛋！自己解决……和被你解决……是两码事好不好……”

“噢……是我不好……”法芮尔有些不好意思，她停下来看了看四周，决定利用厨房外面那张铺着桌布的圆餐桌。

中尉走到桌前，将安吉拉轻轻放上去，又细心地把桌子上细细碎碎容易磕到的碗碟饰物清理到桌下。要是做得太激烈摔碎了那些盘子什么的，她之后可能要单飞一个月的。想起被各种长短枪怼死的恐惧，法芮尔还是乖乖做好了前期工作。

安吉拉难耐地扭动身子，摸索着想要贴近法芮尔。中尉尽最快的速度做好清理，走上前用下腰抵住了安吉拉的腿间，单手脱掉自己上身的T恤，倾身过去吻她。

凌乱的女士外套和内衬都被解开纽扣，露出了淡蓝色印着荷鲁斯之眼的文胸。法芮尔在那眼睛上印下一吻，探手钻进布料中揉捏着天使手感极好的浑圆，很快又滑到后背解开了最后一层束缚。

安吉拉仰头搂紧了法芮尔的肩膀，任由她在自己胸前为所欲为，下身的湿意再次泛滥成灾，蹭湿了中尉的裤头。天使下意识地勾腿扣紧了中尉的后腰，轻轻顶撞了几下那把早已饥渴难耐的利刃。

意识到前戏已经足够，法芮尔空出右手来拉开裤链，放出了自己硬的发疼的腺体，摸索着插进了天使紧致的甬道中。

滑腻不堪的花穴顺利吞没了整根腺体，死死地绞住，寸步难行。法芮尔倒吸一口气，捏了捏天使的臀瓣，示意她放松一些。

“噢……安吉……你下面咬得我好紧……”

“唔……别说话……快上我……”

中尉忍耐住下身被绞缠的致命快感，艰难地挺动腰肢抽插起来。随着甬道越来越湿滑，利刃穿刺的频率逐渐加快，耳边的呻吟声也越来越高亢。

安吉拉在一阵阵快感的冲刷下唯一能感觉到的只有身下圆桌的摇晃，每次粗长的顶端擦过那个点又抵到宫口时都能让她爽到不自觉地颤抖。天使勉强抬起头来，却看见了中尉在明暗对比下更清晰搏动的腹肌……她重新倒下去，感觉自己又去了一次……而压在她身上的中尉看起来依然坚挺得很。

法芮尔抬起天使的大腿压在桌沿，让自己顶弄得更深，不断加快频率……

“……哈……安吉……我快射了……”

但就在白光即将闪现的一刹那，法芮尔突然被天使推拒的手掌顶起了下巴，她不得不停下动作皱紧了眉头，因为宣泄的出口猛地被关上，腺体胀得发疼。

“……拔出来……”安吉拉喘着气说道。

“诶？？”

“你……先拔出来……”安吉拉尽全力直起身子坐起来，推了中尉一把。

法芮尔无奈地退开几步，抽出了还在搏动着的腺体，从甬道内带出来的清液流了一地。

“……你过去坐下……”安吉拉指了指中尉身后的椅子。

法芮尔仍是不放心，还是扶了天使落地，这才乖乖坐下。

安吉拉倚着桌边尝试腿部用力，还是软得难以直立。她索性跪坐下来，四肢着地向法芮尔爬过去。

虽然天使没有戴着什么猫耳和长尾巴道具，但并不妨碍法芮尔全然不受控制的想象力。她一脸呆愣地看着安吉拉缓慢地爬过来，像只慵懒的猫咪一样攀上了自己的腰间。她觉得自己下面更疼了……

“……这叫……一报还一报……”

安吉拉气若游丝地说着，右手握住了中尉勃发的腺体，用脸颊稍微蹭了蹭，这才伸出舌头开始舔舐前端的些许清液。

“嘶……安吉……”法芮尔舒爽得仰起头，双手无意识地抚上天使的后脑勺，想要顶弄得更深。

安吉拉扶稳唇边的硬烫，像舔冰棍似的先用舌尖上下徘徊，直到不再有冰水融化滴落，才从顶端开始，慢慢将全部腺体含进嘴里。

温热的口腔包裹着硬挺，再加上舌头不时地舔弄，面对这种双重刺激，法芮尔终于彻底释放出来。微凉的白液冲击着喉咙深处，安吉拉强忍着咳嗽，尽数吞咽下去，直到腺体疲软下来，她才仰头吐出这个终于缴械的小家伙。

法芮尔扶起天使让她坐到自己腿上，伸出指尖擦掉安吉拉嘴边一点遗漏的白浊，在她额上印下一吻，随后慢慢往下掠过小巧的鼻尖，吻上那倔强又可爱的唇。

“唉……安吉拉，以后可别这样逗弄我了。”中尉依偎在天使耳边，感受她发间的香气，轻叹了一声。

“嗯？”

“我的忍耐力在你面前可以说是几乎为零呢……”

“……你怎么又硬了……”

“大概是因为宝贝儿你又湿了吧……发情期还没消退，我当然还要继续战斗啦！”

……

结果安吉拉新换的床单终究还是报废了，第二天法芮尔就被踹到了沙发上睡。可怜兮兮的中尉回到守望先锋总部报道后，又被通知接下来两个月都是单飞作战。面对着笑得一脸得意的麦克雷和莫里森，法芮尔欲哭无泪。

end

#为什么一个积极帮助伴侣度过发情期的绝世好alpha会受到这种待遇啊qwq#


End file.
